Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer
Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer is the 23rd installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. The two previous creepypasta rappers have returned! This time, the legendary Slender Man battles the psychopathic killer, Jeff the Killer to determine the true king of Creepypasta. But they aren't the only creepypastas who want the throne... Cast Justin Buckner as Slender Man (Audio only) And Jack the Ripper (Reused footage Cameo) DarkLink4749 as Slender Man (Video only) RLYoshi as Jeff the Killer Nathan Provost as Hoodie And Macklemore (Reused footage Cameo) Froggy as Masky LazySundayPaper as Eyeless Jack And Mac Miller (Reused footage Cameo) WoodenHornets as Smile Dog Kyenza as SCP-173 (Audio only) Justin Buckner as SCP-173 (Video only) DarkLink4749 as BEN RLYoshi as MissingNO (Audio only) Justin Buckner as MissingNO (aditional animation) VideoGameRapBattles as Zalgo And Eyedea (Reused footage Cameo) Zack Maloney as A Mental Patient SuperThingsOnCups as Dampe ChaoticRapBattles as Eminem (Reused footage Cameo) Lyrics Note: Hoody and Masky are in these colors. The rest of the rappers are in plain text. Slenderman: Prepare for "The Arrival" of the faceless king of horror! I'll knock you harder then when you fell on the bathroom floor! You're just a prepubescent child who has no meaning of fright! I scare all who happen to spot me in the night! Nothing can match my length, I spit deminishing and dark! I've got swarms of arms coming at you, prepared to leave a mark! Emo hair and white hoodie? No class to be found! Were your talents scared as well? Because your rhymes are profound! 'Jeff the Killer:' You're a pedophile, chasing little kids through town. Legend says you kill, but I'm the best killer around! What's with those tentacles? You're like a living hentai! A photobomb whose only popularity comes from PewDiePie! You're known from fake document, just look at Marble Hornets. Driving people crazy, no wonder you've never had a duet! You may be called a man, but I'm more killer than you! As for your face; I'll bleach it, ignite it, and give it a redo! 'Slenderman:' They call me Slender Man because I get all them bitches! See, I'm a man, you're a kid who can't write any disses! You're rip off of Dahmer, and he's more effective! You ass got burnt, bitch, you're literally defective! How the hell are you considered scary? Your balls haven't dropped! And the most action you've ever had was at a bus stop! I don't need to try against you, you wouldn't last in my maze, You must be getting claustrophobic, now taste my static haze! 'Jeff the Killer:' I can see right through you, you're not scary at all! You may be slender, but I'm the one who's standing tall! I'll choke you with your black tie, no lie, Then beat your faceless ass until you finally die! You won't put up a fight, I'll make you need Hospice. Come at me, and I'll rip right off your Slender dick! Don't give me your crap, bitch, you're done! You're old news! How sad! They made a Teletubby scarier than you! 'Hoody and Masky:' Now hold on a second.... It's Hoody and Masky, we bring Horror you won't believe! Ain't no cameras here, so that means you better leave. We'll rip up your pages, then leave you in flames. You both have no family, and now it's your turn to get maimed. You've got long arms, and you've got no eyelids. And both of you freaks always go after kids! What a lame excuse, no eyes, you can still see. That we'll kill you just like your whole family! 'Eyeless Jack:' Hahaha! It's Eyeless Jack here, so get ready for your doom! You know your death is ready when I sneak into your room! Rip out your liver, you won't be needing this in your grave! Walking around the woods at night, you think you're so brave! Slender Man, you don't scare me, Jeff, you're just a bitch! I'll make Hoody and Masky my death slaves like my buddy Mitch! I'm the creepypasta king, you feel a loss to the Boss, And I don't even need eyes just to see that you've lost! 'Smile Dog:' Spread the word, you bitches lost to this number one dog. you pussies are only scary because you hide in the fog. Meanwhile, I'll restyle you hostile pedophiles to jump miles! Get ready, cause you assholes are gonna see a hell of a smile. I can't understand how you pussies are considered horror! A twig, a child, pathetic twins and a sightless explorer! You can't beat me. I'm more badass than you all combined, All five of you could never handle this DEMONIC CANINE! 'Intercom (talking):' SCP-173 HAS ESCAPED, WE'RE PUTTING THE FOUNDATION ON LOCK- murdered by SCP-173 'SCP-173:' You D-Class losers, wipe away that smile, I'm SCP-173, animate and hostile. I'm class Keter threat; you're all Euclid at best! Special victory Procedures: beating you all to death! No use Containing or Protecting your insecurities. Blink once and you're dead, I'm like an angel that weeps. Neck snap, get back; I'm having too much fun! Soon as I'm in the arena, you'll all be EXPUNGED! 'BEN:' You shouldn't have done that. It's time to give you a frown. I'm back for good bitches! And this time I won't drown. I go by the name of BEN, I'm every one's thriller. I've come to this battle to destroy you pathetic excuses for killers! You all will suffer and I'll make sure the media will see. I'll record your deaths, then upload it as a .wmv! Half of you are just pussies who can't handle a face revealing. Now let me conclude this battle with the Song of Unhealing! 'MissingNO:' Back from the island, it's MissingNO here to fight! I'm the bitchin' glitchin' witch who will show you TRUE FRIGHT! I'll crunch you, prisoner! 128 times! And Smile, I'll crush your floppy disk with my glitching rhymes! Hoody, Masky, and Slendy? I can't make your stories worse. And Jack and Jeff? Ha! Sounds like a Mother Goose verse! You all need to watch out, for when M truly arrives, You'll be destroyed like a Marowak as I CORRUPT YOUR LIVES! 'Zalgo:' Enough with your petty rhymes it's time for you all to suffer. My presence is so purely evil, the thought of my rhymes makes you shudder! You hide in the forest so nobody sees you cry, And you, I'll spit bleach at and burn your insides! Hoody and Masky, you two are just assholes, Dressing up as faggots as I steal your souls! Jacky Boy, I think it's time for you to see, Nobody gives a shit about your crappy story! Smile Dog, you're a puppy! I'm a mad dog of madness! you bring suicidal thoughts, but I'll bring YOU to sadness! And SCP? Nobody knows what you are, Some experiment covered in feces and scars! BEN, you shouldn't have done that! I'll diss you to death! You're a statue of Link who won't take another breath! Hell no, MissingNO; you're just a little bitch! You call yourself the master of corruption, but you're nothing more than a glitch! 9 More lives Taken at my demonic laughter, You're in my realm bow down to ZALGO, YOUR MASTER! Poll Who won? Slender Man Jeff the Killer Hoodie & Masky Eyeless Jack Smile Dog SCP-173 Ben MissingNo Zalgo Trivia *This is the second time they brought back previous characters. However, this is the first time they both face a new opponent. *MissingNo is the only rapper here who isn't really a Creepypasta. Though his popularity has grown and fans have wrote Creepypastas about this mysterious glitch. *This is the first time for BEN to rap after appearing in The Merchant vs The Happy Mask Salesman. *This is the first time where the announcer says the title in a creepy voice. *Smile Dog was originally played by Justin, and his dog would play the video for him. Then it was decided that it was going to be a picture of Smile Dog with just audio. Then they decided that they Zander would play the role of him. *This is the first time where someone played more than 1 character, who also competed against each other (RLYoshi, DarkLink and Justin) *Almost every rapper from the previous royale (Eminem vs Macklemore) and Jack the Ripper make a small cameo. Though everybody gets killed. **Tupac got killed by Slender Man **Macklemore, Eminem, Eyedea and Mac Miller gets killed by SCP-173 **Jack the Ripper gets hit by a bus. Ironically in Jeff's background, his previous opponent. *In the end of the video, you can hear the creepy sounds from the Creepypasta, SuicideMouse.avi. *This was the first battle to get over a million views on YouTube. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 2 Category:Nathan Provost Category:Justin Buckner Category:Froggy Category:VideoGameRapBattles Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23 Category:DarkLink4749 Category:Zander Kanack Category:Battle Royals Category:WoodenHornets Category:LazySundayPaper